Heatwave
by Anneliza
Summary: Japan is suffering a heatwave and the heat is affecting Akoya severely. Luckily, his teacher is understanding and willing to help him.


The day would have been pleasant if it was not for the heatwave Japan was currently suffering. Thick waves of heat poured into the classroom, making the students sweat and sway. The air conditioning had chosen that day to break yet classes had not been cancelled, fans being brought in to help alleviate the temperature. However, the air was too dense for the cool streams to have much effectiveness. Each student had been provided with a water bottle by the school as well but many students had already drunk the entire contents, most downing the cold liquid in a few quick gulps.

Akoya was sitting in his desk at the back of the classroom, not focusing on anything other than the uncomfortable way his uniform clung to his skin. A few hours earlier he had pinned his long hair up into a bun to prevent more heat affecting his body. His water bottle was one of the few with any water left in it, the only that was untouched. He had brought his own, pure water though he had just drained the last sip a few minutes ago and was eyeing the bottle sitting innocently on his desk. A quick glance to the clock told him he still had a little over twenty minutes before he would be allowed to escape this room. He planned to visit the locker room showers for a long, cold shower before he joined Arima and Kusatsu for lunch.

At the front of the room his teacher droned on and on about something but he could not focus on what he was saying. A trickle of sweat ran down his back and that was it. He could not take this unbearable heat any longer. His mouth was dry and the bottle taunted him with the thought of satiating his thirst. Snatching up the bottle, he roughly twisted the cap off and gulped down the water. With a quiet sigh he placed the half empty bottle back on his desk, securing the top, and leaned back in his chair. Class would be over soon so he closed his eyes and tried to imagine the cold water he would soon be enjoying.

The teacher continued to speak but his voice started wavering in and out of his ears. His body started to feel lighter and farther away. Was he falling asleep? He wasn't sure. He was certainly tired from improper sleep the night before (and who could fall asleep with this pressing heat even when several fans were on and surrounding your bed) but this was different. He felt disconnected from his body and he could barely recognize someone had their hand on his shoulder. "…ya…koya…Akoya…" Fragments of speech filtered into his hazy mind. He felt like he had a fever, head spinning so fast he was surprised he was still upright in his chair.

Someone continued to shake him, saying something to him that he could barely understand. He must be getting sick. With a great deal of effort, he forced his eyes open and blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. In front of him, worry etched into his face, was his teacher.

"Akoya…Akoya, are you feeling alright?" His teacher's voice sounded fuzzy, like there was cotton in his ears. "Akoya, answer me."

"Head…" he said, voice slurring though he didn't notice. "Everything…spinning…"

His teacher looked at him closely. The student's eyes were dilated and clouded, his body swayed slightly, and there was a dark flush over his face.

"Akoya, I think you are suffering a heat stroke." He made sure to speak slowly and clearly, not sure how much the student was able to process. "I am going to call the nurse so he can help you. Drink some more water."

The student nodded, eyes half closed. Trembling fingers reached out and, with difficulty, grasped the bottle again. His arm felt like lead and it took him a few solid minutes to raise his arm and bring it to his mouth. The shaking in his fingers had extended up past his elbow, now affecting his whole arm. The water in the bottle sloshed out of the bottle and across his body and desk. His teacher noticed his distress and came to his side, supporting his wrist and helping him take a few more sips of water.

"Relax," he whispered. "The nurse is on his way."

Akoya could barely move his limbs anymore. They hung limply on the desk in front of him, loose fingers sliding off the bottle. He felt something pressing against his face and opened his eyes again. His teacher's face was on his, forehead touching forehead and mouth covering his own. He tried to pull away.

"W-What…doing…?" he asked, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"I am just trying to see if you have a fever," the teacher explained smoothly. "You seem to be rather hot so I would not rule it out." He took a few steps backward and grasped Akoya's arm. "The nurse is taking a long time so I am going to help you until he arrives." Pulling the student to his feet, he led him over to the large table at the front of the room. Before he could understand what was happening, Akoya had his back pressed against a cool, flat object. "This table is cold and will help lower your body temperature. Just close your eyes and let your body adjust."

The teacher went around the room, drawing all the shades and darkening the room. Checking his watch, he noticed that class had ended about five minutes ago. When he realized that Akoya was being affected by something he dismissed his class to attend to his ill student. He glanced at the student lying on the table and noticed that he was still. Grabbing a wad of paper towels, he turned on the sink built into the table near Akoya's head. He wet the cloth and placed it so it was covering the forehead and eyes of the student. A soft sigh of relief was released from the student's mouth.

Taking one last glance around the room, the teacher slipped onto the table and crouched over the boy. He gently stroked the flushed cheek, a fond smile appearing on his face. This is what he had wanted since he had first laid eyes on his student. He was too beautiful and pure for his simple mind to ignore. Longing stares had progressed to the desire to hold the student in his arms and finally to late night fantasies that made his need almost unbearable. Finally he could take it no longer and started to scheme about how he could make the student his. Tampering with the air conditioning had been simple but acquiring the sedative he had mixed into Akoya's water had been difficult. But it had all been worth it. The student was underneath him and drugged enough to let his fantasies become reality.

He started to slide the buttons on the sticky, white uniform out of their places. Slowly, the creamy skin was revealed to him and he nearly wept in happiness. Akoya started to move and mumbled something he couldn't make out. "Don't worry. I am just removing your jacket to help you release some of the heat your body is holding." The teacher continued working on the buttons until they were all undone and he was able to pull the jacket away. He carelessly tossed it to the floor and stared at the expanse of chest in front of him. Akoya truly was flawless, not a single scar or mark dirtied his body. The was a slight amount of tone to his stomach but absolutely no pudge.

Sneaking his hands under the boy's back, he gently lifted him off the table and cradled him close. He began pressing kisses to his face and neck, biting occasionally. Purple bruises started blooming on his dainty skin so he moved down to his chest. Akoya's hands pushed weakly against his shoulders, trying to force him away.

"No…stop…," Akoya gurgled. "Don't…want…"

"Ssh, Akoya," he soothed, mouth next to the student's ear. "Just trust me. I won't hurt you."

"No…no…stop…"

Akoya continued trying to move the teacher away from himself. Of course when things were finally starting to move Akoya would try to stop them. He would try to resist him. But he was weak and could barely control his own limbs. He could easily be overpowered.

He undid his own tie then reached down and gathered Akoya's wrists in one hand, easily tying them to the faucet. That action seemed to rouse the student a little, he began to pull feebly and whimpered when they did not give. While he was distracted, the teacher took the opportunity to slide both of their pants off. Even his legs were long and perfect. He took a few moments to admire them before beginning to touch him. His legs were soft as silk and had some definition to them, showing off his kickboxing skills.

"No…no…"

Whimpers and pathetic pleas slipped out of Akoya's pretty mouth. To make them stop, the teacher enclosed the pink lips with his own. One of his hands wandered down the pale body, pausing to trail his fingers along the hem of the pink panties adorning the student's waist, occasionally dipping a finger inside.

Suddenly the door to the classroom was flung open, the door slamming into the wall and bouncing off. Standing in the doorway were two furious faces, burning glares focused directly on him.

He shot up but the scene looked bad. He was missing his pants, straddling an almost naked student who could barely keep his eyes open and whose wrists were tethered.

"Get away from him." The taller man's words were short and clipped, rage barely being contained.

"It is not what is seems like!" the teacher tried to explain. "He is suffering from a heat stroke and I am just trying to help!"

The shorter man stormed over to him.

"Even if that was true, there would be no reason for you to be dressed or stationed as you are! You were attempting to assault a student! This particular student is part of the student council and the son of a very powerful businessman. I do not see how you could see this ending positively for you."

While the other man continued to yell, the taller went to Akoya's side. He removed the damp towels from his face and waited for his eyes to focus on him. "It's me, Akoya. He will not hurt you." It took a few moments for the student to recognize him and nod slowly. Knowing that Akoya was confused and scared, he gently untied the boy's wrists. Kusatsu had hauled the teacher off of Akoya and had pinned him against the wall. Pulling his phone out, Arima called Kinugawa and gave him enough information to get him and the four other members of his club involved. Kinugawa agreed to bring the headmaster and security to the room as fast as he could.

Soon after the door was thrust open again. In stomped the headmaster with the nurse and a few police officers. The headmaster and officers marched over and relieved Kusatsu of the teacher. The nurse however, headed straight for Arima and Akoya. He took a quick glance at Akoya and instructed Arima to carry him down to the infirmary. The boy was carefully picked up and Arima followed the nurse away from the classroom.

"Didn't want…" Akoya slurred. "Didn't want, 'bushi…didn't…listen…"

"I know you didn't," Arima answered. "He was trying to take advantage of you."

"Still…pure…?"

The older student looked down at the boy in his arms. Unshed tears swam in the baby blue eyes that were still fuzzy and distant. Anger surged through his body but he tried to remain calm. He did not want to scare Akoya more than he already was.

"Of course you are, Akoya. He could never taint you."

The nurse opened the door and held it in place, allowing Arima to carry the boy inside. He moved across the room to an empty bed in the corner as he was instructed. Softly he laid Akoya down and arranged soft pillows behind his back and head so he could sit up comfortably. The curtains around the bed were pulled closed and the nurse sat down next to the boy, starting to ask him some questions about what had transpired. Arima seated himself on the other side of Akoya and continued to hold his hand, trying to reassure him.

After ten minutes or so, the nurse pulled away. He clarified that he was going to alert the local hospital so they could attend to Akoya properly. Arima hurried after him, he wanted to know if his fellow council member would be alright or not.

"I can tell that your friend was drugged just by a simple examination. The drugs will pass through his system after a while and he will be fine. Until the proper medical help arrives we need to keep him hydrated and cool. His body is already under a great deal of stress from the drugs and does not need to be further irritated by the heat." The nurse stood. "I need to give a statement to the officers and see what has become of that teacher. Please stay with your friend and attend him while I am gone."

The nurse left after laying a cool cloth on Akoya's head and setting a fresh, non-drugged bottle of water on his desk. He indicated where Arima could get other supplies he or Akoya might need during his absence then apologized and dashed out the door. Just after the door had slammed shut it was open again. This time Kusatsu was walking in, glare etched deeply into his face.

"What happened?" Arima asked, seated in his chair beside Akoya once more. He was adjusting the long, pink hair to keep it from trapping heat on the back of his neck. "I brought Akoya here so I am not aware of what happened after we left."

Kusatsu stomped over to sit in the chair on the other side of Akoya that the nurse had vacated. "The officers took that horrible teacher away and the headmaster fired him for his actions. Akoya's father has been notified about what happened and is already filing paperwork to sue that teacher and possibly the school."

Hearing his name, Akoya turned unsteadily and tried to focus on Kusatsu.

"What…my father…?"

Arima grasped his elbow to support him.

"Just rest, Akoya," he whispered. "You will feel better when you wake up and I will make you some tea." Akoya nodded and let his eyes fall shut. "When he wakes, he will not remember any of this," he murmured to his president, not wanting to wake the boy.

"Good," Kusatsu responded, nodding. "He has been through enough for now."

They both turned and watched Akoya sleep, his chest rising and falling in time with his slow breathing. The boy would need a lot of healing, both physically and mentally, but for now he could sleep and put it out of his mind.

* * *

AN: I saw a screenshot from the stage play that said Akoya was drugged by his teacher. However, I could not find a video of the whole show anywhere online so I had no context for what happened. So I decided to write my own reason why, though I feel that mine was darker than how it was in the show. Someday I may be able to find the whole show but for now I have my interpretation.


End file.
